


Jump

by HMSquared



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corpses, Gen, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Memory Related, Missing Persons, Other, Rain, Secret Crush, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Venom wakes up with a splitting headache. Then it turns on the news.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus/pseuds/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus). Log in to view. 



The first thing it felt was a splitting headache. The world was nothing but darkness, but it could hear birds. Ugly things.

Venom’s eyes snapped open. It was lying on a beach, somewhere between puddle and blob. And its head hurt like hell.

There was no one around. No unlucky passerby’s, no cops. Just seagulls.

Well, they’d be a good first meal.

The next thing Venom did was slither into the city. It was early morning, so there weren’t many people around. The sky was a light purple, clouds dotting the horizon.

Eddie’s apartment was still there. By the time it was on the stairs, Venom had managed to conserve enough energy. Sliding under the door, it straightened up into a standing position.

There were dishes in the sink, a bottle of beer in the trash. The apartment was surprisingly clean...almost too clean.

_ Eddie? _ The gray cube didn’t answer. Venom shook its head. Maybe the human was just at work.

The news. Eddie was a reporter, right? Maybe he had some big story. Picking up the remote control, Venom pressed the on button (with a little difficulty).

It wasn’t Eddie. It was a brunette woman in a fancy jacket. There was a concerned expression on her face.

“It has been two weeks since the rocket crash, and reported witness Eddie Brock is still missing. We greatly urge anyone with information to call the number below.”

No. No. Nononono. That couldn’t be true. Venom shut the TV off and thought.

It didn’t actually have any indication Eddie had survived the explosion. But the police would’ve found his body. Something else was up.

It remembered an old memory of Eddie’s. The Golden Gate Bridge…

Venom rushed out of the apartment, the door slamming behind it.

By the time it reached the bridge, the sky was a faded blue. There was a light drizzle, water sliding down the symbiote’s skin.

As Venom approached the bridge, it began to feel something. Apprehension, perhaps? Thankful there weren’t cops around, it picked up speed.

It entered the water from a small bank. There were a few fish, but nothing…

Thump. Venom had hit something. It looked to its left and froze. There was a lump in the water, one of a familiar gray color.

The water reached its knees when it got close enough. Reaching in, it pulled the lump forward. It broke the surface of the water, and Venom was face to face with Eddie.

The man’s eyes were closed. He could’ve been asleep. But there was blood on his face; not copious amounts, but enough.

Pulling his body to a piece of ground under the bridge, Venom shook. Nothing seemed real. Eddie couldn’t be dead.

It placed a tendril on his chest and shut its eyes. Memories… Eddie, pulling himself from the water after the crash. Staring at the sky, waiting for Venom to appear. Limping back home through the chaos.

Lots of time at the apartment. Eddie was eating less and drinking more. Then, his behavior changed.

He woke up and sat down with a piece of paper. He was writing a letter, an apology to Anne and Dan. And Venom’s name was also at the bottom.

_ Venom, if you find this, I’m so sorry. You helped me for a time, but I’m gone now. Enjoy yourself, shithead. _

Eddie crumbled the note and threw it away, growling at himself. Then, he left the apartment and started walking. Walking to the bridge.

Venom could feel his pain, his fear. It surprisingly hurt. Eddie reached the edge and took a deep breath. His eyes shut, there was a rush of air, and then a splash.

Venom pulled itself from the void of memories and realized it was crying. The drizzle continued, slapping the nearby water.

It couldn’t leave Eddie there. The media would speculate, turn him into a spectacle. He didn’t deserve that.

Venom thought about the kiss in the woods. It’d been 15% Anne and the rest it. And Eddie hadn’t seen it.

He was fresh enough that Venom could still use him. It could be the hero Eddie wanted it to be. Be a hero for the people.

It leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Eddie’s skin was so familiar, so...comforting. Venom folded over him and smiled. It would never let go until it needed to.


End file.
